Frozen Escape
by PKWolf014
Summary: After being captured by Dragon Hunters, Hiccup is gravely injured. With what looks like little hope of survival for the Haddock, Toothless is in panic. As the two struggle to survive the dragon's attacks and the Hunters hot on their trail, things have gone from bad to worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! :) So, I did attempt at posting this earlier last year but got over whelmed and deleted it. I'm almost done so...yeah. Anyway brace yourself. Maybe being some tissues for later chapters. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **For the near future, I am sorry for any spelling/grammar errors I missed.**

 **This is rated for some violence and paranoia on my part. Language is all K.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Astrid or Toothless? 

Hiccup and Toothless sail through the air around thirty plus heavily armed Dragon Hunter ships, the Haddock's eyes narrowed as he focuses on the task at hand. "Toothless fire!" He shouts and the Night Fury releases a plasma blast hitting the hull of a ship causing it to creak inwards before snapping the occupants taking an unplanned dip.

"Fishlegs move!" Astrid shouts as she and her Deadly Nadder dive past the Dragon Hunter boats. Fishlegs and Meatlug pull up from a thick chain that would have wound around Meatlug's foreleg had they not moved quick enough.

Heather and Windshear dive forward towards another boat the Razorwhip snapping her tail forward and firing down at the boats the spikes imbedding into the wood and dangerously close to a Dragon Hunter's foot.

Hiccup and Toothless pull up towards the gathered group as they dodge the next rally of nets and ropes letting the supply die slightly, "Come on guys, focus, we take out these ships and half of Viggo's best ships are gone." Hiccup says and gestures with his hands to the boats underneath him.

Snotlout and Hookfang dive to the side of a spear and he looks up at his cousin, "Well I agree with you this genius plan doesn't seem to be working very well." Snotlout calls dryly.

Hiccup's eyes narrow and he looks down at the boats for several seconds before looks up, "Okay, change of plans; Heather, take Fishlegs and the twins and attack from the rear, me, Snotlout and Astrid will middle and meet you in the back." Hiccup calls and pulls Toothless away from the group heading back towards the water and skimming it.

The twins dive down towards the boats and Ruffnut looks at Tuffnut as he speaks: "You know, does something seem off to you?"

"Yeah," Ruffnut says and they both duck several arrows over their heads, "why would Viggo leave his ships so open?" She asks and Tuffnut nods.

" _Exactly_ sister, Viggo knows that if we attack this part of the ships and burn them to the ground that will cause half his army to crumble." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods and lifts up a hand pointing for no reason.

"But Hiccup knows that Viggo knows that if we attack these ships that will cause large moral ambiguity. Ergo; Viggo is tricking us." Tuffnut says and Barf releases a long wall of gas around a boat.

"True that, but Hiccup knows that Viggo knows that Hiccup knows that Viggo will know that so Viggo will have a backup plan to stop us, but Hiccup knows that so I'm really not sure why we're doing this." Ruffnut concludes and both let out a startled yelps as a chain wraps around Belch's leg.

"Come on Barf!"

"You can do this Belch!"

The chain starts to pull them down and Ryker watching them smirks, "Pull harder! Once one is down it gives a domino effect!" Ryker shouts and the Dragon Hunters pull harder down on the wench.

"Hang on guys!" Heather shouts and the Razorwhip dives forward zipping beneath the Zippleback and slicing her tail across the chain and it snaps Barf and Belch jerking forward before sailing across the air away from the boat.

Snotlout and Astrid skim across the water the two dragons flying side by side as their riders stare at their target, eyes narrowed and focused. One of the larger Dragon Hunter ships. "Now!" Astrid yells and Stormfly twists as Hookfang fires a blast of fire the Deadly Nadder firing a spine through the flames they hit the ship and the wood bends on itself before the two dragons release long jet streams of fire.

The ship goes up in flames and Astrid and Snotlout both smirk pulling back up looking for their next victim. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Toothless fires another blast at the ship at the boats and Hiccup pats his dragon's head, "Nice shot bud!" He greets watching the ship sink. Ten down, twenty to go.

After several minutes nearly the nearly the entire fleet except twelve ships is sinking or in flames. Windshear, Toothless, Barf, Belch and Meatlug pull up next to each other watching Snotlout and Astrid battle another ship. "Whats our next move?" Heather asks Hiccup. He watches the boats for another second.

"We round them up." He says and smirks slightly.

At that moment, with either terrible luck on the dragon riders part or amazing one on the Dragon Hunter's a net shoots from a boat and wraps around Stormfly the rider and Deadly Nadder going down to the boat with a long yell from Astrid.

Hiccup's eyes widen watching them and his hand snaps out like somehow he can stop them, "ASTRID!"

Astrid rips her axe from Stormflys saddle and smashes it down on the net, it snaps and Astrid gets to her feet glaring at the advancing Dragon Hunter's before happily attacking every person in sight, "I'm fine! GO! Finish the attack!" Astrid shouts up at Hiccup and the other riders.

"Are you sure!?" Hiccup shouts and Astrid smashes a man over the head giving him a half glance.

"I'm sure. _GO_!"

Hiccup and Toothless dive down to the boats and fire down at the remains of the ships and the still intact ones the other riders echoing him. After several minutes Windshear pulls up next to Hiccup, "Seven ships leaving the larger group!" Heather reports and Hiccup looks back at where she's pointing.

"You take Fishlegs and the twins and go, Snotlout and I are going to get Astrid." He says and she nods.

"Come on!" Heather shouts to the Zippleback and Gronckle riders leading Windshear away from the flaming boats. When they get closer, Heather shouts out their plan: "Ruff, Tuff take the middle, I'll take the left and Fishlegs right. We'll meet in the middle."

"Got it!" Fishlegs shouts and the two riders pull away from Heather. She and Windshear pull down towards the water and the Razorwhip skims it for a second before firing a blast at the side of the ship. Heather's eyes widen several times larger than normal as the white hot blast bounces off the side of the ship.

"What the?!" She demands and stares at the ship again.

"FIRE!" A voice commands and Heather looks up spotting Ryker on the ship.

"Windshear!" Heather warns as a net shoots towards them. Windshear pulls up and fires another blast at the deck of the ship but nothing happens beyond Ryker letting out a low laugh.

"Metal! They made the boat from metal!?" Heather releases before pulling her dragon away, "RETREAT!" She yells watching the arrows, nets and other equipment sail through the air.

"I don't see her!" Hiccup shouts scanning the broken boats looking for Astrid, Stormfly or both. "Do you?"

"Nope!" Snotlout shouts looking at the water having the same luck as his cousin.

"I don't get it! She was right here!" Hiccup says in frustration looking down at the boat.

"Hiccup!" Heather shouts as Windshear glides next to them her small group following them, "The boats were made out of dragon proof metal, we couldn't make a dent. Any luck on Astrid?" Heather asks and Hiccup shakes his head looking up.

"Dragon proof metal?" He repeats.

"Yes, Hiccup we have to fall back to Dragon's Edge. Astrid isn't here, we'll come back." Heather assures and Hiccup clenches his jaw.

"We will find her." He promises.

* * *

"Nothing! It's been two days and we still have nothing!" Hiccup says and stares down at the map that's spread across the table in the clubhouse as the other riders do various things around him; Heather sharpening her axe, Fishlegs reading a book, Snotlout napping, the twins drawing a mustache onto Snotlout with charcoal as he naps.

"We have to find a way to get onto those ships." Hiccup says and turns looking back at the riders.

The twins immediately pull back from Snotlout at his gaze, Tuffnut kicking the pencil back with his foot. "Oh! I've got it!" Tuffnut shouts and moves forward as Snotlout is jerked awake. "Me and Ruff could join the Dragon Hunters and rescue Astrid!" Tuffnut says and Hiccup sighs gripping the bridge of his nose.

"The Dragon Hunters aren't going to believe you just switched sides!" Fishlegs says and Heather sets the small stone she was using to sharpen her blade to the side.

"He's right." She says.

Tuffnut taps his chin for a second, "What about we dress up as Dragon Hunters and go onto the boats?" He asks and Hiccup's shoulders slump.

"No."

"Oh! What if we change our clothing to Dragon Hunter's and go onto the boats?" Ruffnut asks and Tuffnut smirks nodding with her.

"Well, admittedly it's not as daft as the last thirty plans you've come up with." A voice says causing every rider to freeze before turning and looking at the Dragon Hunter. Viggo rises to his feet from where'd he been sitting in the corner Toothless moving next to Hiccup as he does so. Viggo walks forward hands behind his back.

"How long have you been here!" Hiccup blurts.

"You aren't aware Hiccup Haddock the third?" Viggo asks and raises an eyebrow as if unimpressed with that.

"Uh, I think that's why he asked good sir." Tuffnut points out.

Hiccup shakes his head softly before resting a hand on his growling dragon's head, "What do you want Viggo?" He snarls.

"I've recently come into possession of a dragon rider,"Viggo says and Hiccup's eyes flicker up to him every thought stopping one blazing in his head; Astrid. "And I realized she's quite useful to me." Viggo finishes before removing something from his back and slamming it down on the clubhouse table.

"The Dragon Eye." Fishlegs murmurs eyes wide. The lensless cylinder rests on the table and Viggo draws his hand back watching the expressions of those around him.

"Why did you bring that here?" Hiccup demands.

"I am in need of a Night Fury blast to project that what I want to see and since you have the only Night Fury, I have a proposition for you." Viggo says and Hiccup lets out a soft laugh hand curling over Toothless's head as the Night Fury growls lower.

"You think I'm going to let you take Toothless." Hiccup realizes and meets eyes with the Grimborn with a venomous look on his face.

Viggo clasps his hands together, "Not quite. I know you're going to let me take your dragon, Hiccup." He says and Hiccup's eyes narrow before Viggo smirks slightly, "I have a proposition for you; Astrid for your dragon."

Hiccup's eyes widen and Viggo steps to the side as the clubhouse doors are shoved open and several Dragon Hunters move into the room, Ryker shoving a manacled and utterly exhausted Astrid into the room. "Astrid." Hiccup says and she looks up at him relief flooding through her eyes.

"Hiccup!" She calls and Ryker lifts his sword to her throat.

"Time is such a fragile thing." Viggo says and stares Hiccup in the eyes, "I would choose quickly Hiccup, you have thirty seconds before my brother removes her head from her body. Which really would be a pity, you're quite fond of her with it I'd assume." Viggo says and Hiccup's eyes widen and he looks down at Toothless before looking up at Astrid.

"Hiccup don't!" Astrid pleads.

"You can't seriously consider letting him take Toothless!" Fishlegs adds.

"Don't!" Heather shouts and Hiccup releases a shaky breath.

"Ten, nine, eight.." Viggo counts down relishing the panicked expression playing across Hiccup's face. "Two, one." The blade hilt digs into Astrid's neck and a thin strip of red pours onto it.

"Fine! You can take him on one condition!" Hiccup says and Viggo lifts up a hand to stop Ryker and looks at Hiccup telling him quietly to continue, "You have to take me to." Hiccup says and Viggo's eyes narrow.

"Deal." He agrees and Ryker shoves Astrid forward, she stumbles and Hiccup practically flies across the room catching her before she can smash against the ground. He helps her right herself before looking over at Viggo.

"Come on, Toothless." He says quietly and moves forward past Hiccup. Astrid's eyes widen and she grabs his shoulder.

"I hate you." She hisses and Hiccup pulls away from her.

"Love you too, milady." He calls dryly before the Dragon Hunters grab both the Haddock and the Night Fury pulling them away from the riders and Clubhouse towards the docks the others to shocked to do anything but stare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hiccup, in the least, is irritated.

Viggo paces back and forth in front of him in the small room they're sitting in, Toothless on one side, glaring at the Dragon Eye in front of him. Hiccup sits a few feet behind him, hands chained together with a dark glare on his face as Viggo paces back and forth in front of them staring at Toothless waiting for the Night Fury to do something.

"Surely you can talk your dragon into cooperating." Viggo says finally pulling his gaze away from said dragon to Hiccup.

"I can't tell him to do anything he doesn't want to." Hiccup says and Toothless's gaze flickers from the cylinder in front of him he desires greatly to plasma blast from existence of the earth to Hiccup.

"Come now, Hiccup. I'm not going to hurt you or your dragon. Let us try this again." Viggo says and lifts up a Dragon Eye lens slipping it into the Dragon Eye and twisting the gold brown object before resting it down on the desk again. Viggo sends a pointed look at Hiccup and the Haddock doesn't meet his gaze.

Ryker, also in the room, draws his sword and points it at Hiccup's head looking Toothless directly in the eye. "Do it dragon." He spits.

Toothless, though stubborn and compekty insubordinate at times, isn't stupid. He opens his jaws and a faint whistling builds as the purple glow illuminates into the Dragon Eye projecting a large picture across the wall. Hiccup's eyes widen as he stares at the dragon, "What is that?" He breathes.

It's a long dragon covered in spikes and it's wings are shaped like long Y's. A thick crown covers it's skull and from what Hiccup can pick up through the little dialect he does know of the Dragon Eye's language it's extremely dangerous and lives in cold places.

"Ah, yes, I told you." Viggo says to Ryker offhandedly resting his hand against the wall staring at the dragon. "It will make a fine trade, don't you think Hiccup?" Viggo asks and looks back at the Haddock.

Hiccup's eyes narrow as he tries his best to cover his surprised face, "Yeah. If you plan on getting killed first." Hiccup spits and Viggo nods softly. Toothless snaps his jaw shut and the pictures stays for a second before dying out. Hiccup struggles to his feet moving next to Toothless, "Alright, he projected for you, now you have to let us both go." Hiccup says and Viggo looks back at him, a near pitying expression across his face.

"Unfortunately, that was not part of the deal, Hiccup Haddock the third, you see, I still need your dragon to project until we find the Energy Freeze, then when we've captured every last one you can go." Viggo says and Hiccup's eyes widen before narrowing again.

000o000

"We have to find them!" Astrid declares slamming her fist down on the clubhouse table for emphasis. Snotlout and Fishlegs sit around said thing, each with a thoughtful face. Astrid, looks better than before; her hair redone and clothing changed but the exhaustion across her eyes and figure is still present.

"Astrid, Heather and the twins are out tracking the boats, like you said. But what are we supposed to do?" Fishlegs says and Astrid shoots a glare in his general direction.

"Well, we could have attacked Viggo right then." Astrid says angrily.

"And…" Snotlout asks.

"It wouldn't have done anything, Viggo knew, he had this whole thing planned out." Fishlegs says and Astrid scowls.

"How are we supposed to be a team, if we can't even stop an abduction we were _standing to the side of!"_ Astrid snaps slamming her hand down on the table again. Fishlegs and Snotlout share a look before Fishlegs releases a breath.

"Astrid we'll find them, Heather and the twins will be back soon and then we'll take Stormfly, Meatlug and Hookfang and go." Fishlegs says. At the listed names Astrid's spine goes rigid. "What, what is it?" Fishlegs asks and Astrid straightens eyes downfallen.

She murmurs something too quiet for either Ingerman or Jorgenson boy to hear. "What?" Snotlout asks and Astrid looks up eyes a mixture of sad and angry.

"The Hunter's still have Stormfly." She says angrily.

There's a beat.

"What!?" Snotlout demands.

"You're kidding, please tell me you're kidding." Fishlegs begs and Astrid looks up at them her expression enough of an answer.

000o000

Hours later, Windshear, Barf, and Belch land on the platform extending out from the stables; Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout look up at them. Heather slides off of Windshear's neck and shares a look with the twins.

"We trailed them for a while, they're heading north." Heather answers to the three rider's unasked questions.

"Yeah, it was so boring all they did was sail." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods her shoulders slumping.

"I thought they'd at least try and take us down but those guys were so focused on heading wherever, Snotlout could've made it onto the boats without a problem." Ruffnut adds and smirks at Snotlout's imminent angry expression.

"Hey!"

"Focus." Astrid commands and looks at Heather whose face is still downfallen. She grips her arm tightly hand barely above the pointed Razorwhip scale on her forearm. Seeing the expression, Astrid's face falls. "What is it?" She asks.

"Well, it's just, the way the Hunter's were heading wasn't in the direction of any Hunter ports I know of. We also, lost them in the fog." Heather admits and Astrid's eyes narrow before she grabs her axe from Thor knows where slamming it down on a large piece of wood snapping it down the middle with a furious war cry.

"Astrid, let's head out there, we'll get them back." Fishlegs assures and Astrid looks up.

"But what if we don't?"

000o000

Hiccup leans against the back of the cell wall he was thrust in a few hours earlier, hands folded across his chest as he stares forward darkly glaring at the back of the heads of the two Dragon Hunters in front of his cell. They're laughing their heads off looking as though they are having the time of their lives.

The longer the boat has sailed, the more the temperature has dropped, Hiccup can now easily see his breath a small puff of air rising upwards as his chest rises and falls. His arms are folded across his chest to help him stay warm but he's still slightly shivering. The Berkian grew up on Berk where the temperatures rests between zero degrees and negative thirty in the _summer_ but Hiccup is admittedly _cold._

"Oh, but did you hear the joke about the young Viking lad!?" The first Dragon Hunter asks the second laughing so hard he nearly double overs. The second snorts with laughter gripping his chest.

"NO! But can you sing it?" The two burst out into hysterical laughter again and Hiccup's fingers twitch up and down his arms as he stares at them looking ready to happily strangle each of them for the irritating giddiness he doesn't share. His outwards appearance doesn't match his inward one.

Hiccup is starting to panic slightly, he acted without thinking _again_ , but he couldn't let Viggo kill Astrid; and he could not let Viggo just take Toothless either. So solution: Throw himself into the mess and hope he has a good shovel to dig himself back out again. It's starting to feel like all he ever does it dig a hole that fate seems extremely happy to help him get it deeper.

If he'd had time to think about it...for even more than thirty seconds; it could have played out better. Hiccup's gaze flickers upwards as the two Dragon Hunters double over with laughter leaning heavily against their weapons for support. Hiccup sighs a heavy puff of steam rising into the air, he rubs his temples before looking down at the guards again.

Hiccup purses his lips slightly and he leans down grabbing his prosthetic and undoing the straps gripping the makeshift weapon tightly in his hand before collapsing onto the ground with a thump. Forcing himself to remain stoic and carefully covering his weapon with his body Hiccup closes his eyes tightly as the giggling Dragon Hunter's stop their laughter at the thump. "What's wrong with him?" The first asks the second.

"Dunno. Viggo said not to let him talk…" The second one says.

"Well, he's not talking. Maybe it's the cold." The first says.

"Maybe." The second agrees, "Go grab a blanket as I check to make sure nothin's really wrong. Viggo wouldn't appreciate it if he died out before the end of this round." The man says, the first gives him an unsure look. "Oh come on, Lars, he's a one-legged runt that's unconscious, what can he do, _breathe_ on me too hard?"

"Fine, fine, you're right. I'll go get that blanket." The first man, Lars says and walks off down the hallway as the second man grabs the set of keys looped around his belt and shoves one into the cell door turning it.

The lock clicks and the man moves forward into the cell crouching down next to Hiccup. Hiccup's finger's curl around his foot and when the man gets close enough he swings the metal and wood forward the blind aimed shot smacking the man across the head. The helmet clangs and Hiccup sits up to avoid the Dragon Hunter as he falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Whoops, didn't see you there." Hiccup says and tosses his prosthetic up and down for a second before attaching the leg to his foot, grabs the key ring and scrambles forward from the cell slamming the bars shut behind him. He races forward and flattens himself across the bars of another prison as Lars, holding a blanket walks past. Hiccup stares at the fabric longingly but shakes his head firmly before racing down the hall in the direction that the man had come from.

Lars carrying the blanket reaches the cell Hiccup was in and drops the fabric in surprise as he sees his fellow Dragon Hunter unconscious on the ground. "Oh, Viggo is not going to like this." He groans softly.

000o000

"Alright, what's our plan?" Snotlout asks and looks at Astrid whose mounted behind Heather on Windshear.

"We go in there, grab Stormfly then blast apart the boats till we find Hiccup and Toothless." Astrid answers and Snotlout raises an eyebrow.

"Um, I hate to be Norbert the Negative but I really don't think that's going to work." Fishlegs says.

"Hey, think positive. There is always a glass and it is always half full." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut shrugs.

"Until it isn't." She says and Tuffnut lifts up a hand finger pointed out before nodding.

"Yeah, good point."

"No, not good point, focus guys." Astrid commands and looks forward again.

"We don't know what Viggo wants Toothless to project, whatever it is we need to be on full alert." Heather adds.

Tuffnut rolls his eyes slightly, "Could've told me that before, now I have to track 'full alert' and sit on him. Do you know how much time that's going to take?" Tuffnut asks and all the riders look over at him.

"Tuff!"

000o000

"Move quickly! We have to track this rider down." A Dragon Hunter shouts as they move through a hallway completely missing as the person they're tracking slips past them down into the corridor scanning the cells.

"Changewing, Speed Stinger, Gronckle," Hiccup lists silently his voice shaky from the cold as he moves along the line looking for Toothless. "Come on where are you?" Hiccup asks silently and turns looking at the other side of the cells for his dragon.

A soft coo rings out and Hiccup whips around staring back at the cells squinting his eyes slightly before he races forward towards the cell in the far corner of the corridor, "Toothless," He breathes and reaches his hands through the bar to the muzzled Night Fury. The dragon meets his hand and Hiccup's fingers scramble for the keys. "Hang on, hang on." He says and shoves the metal keys into the lock.

The Haddock shoves the cell door open and moves into it, tossing the set of keys to the side with a clatter. He pulls the muzzel from Toothless's mouth and wraps his head in a quick hug before swinging onto his back, "Whaddya say we get out of here, bud?" Hiccup asks and Toothless growls in agreement before turning his gaze upwards building up a plasma blast.

Hiccup rubs his arms again before Toothless fires the blast and a large hole presents itself to the two bits of wood raining down on them. Hiccup covers his head with his hands and when the small shower stops, Toothless lowers into the ground leaping up towards through the hole to the top deck.

If Hiccup thought inside the boat was cold, outside makes the inside of the vessel look like hundred degree weather. Hiccup's fingers curl around the saddle handles and Toothless rockets forward past the large armada of boats not looking back but picking up speed. His wings whistle as he breaks the speed of sound he and his rider quickly becoming a dot.

Viggo lowers his spyglass as several bola's, chains and nets hit the water uselessly missing by a good hundred feet. "Reckless, but impressive." Viggo notes to no one in particular and lifts the spyglass up towards his eye again. "Follow the dragon, he'll lead us to the island." Viggo commands and turns walking away from the forecastle deck purposefully stepping around the large hole Toothless created.

Toothless's wings beat with ease as he breaks through the wind, Hiccup locks the leather cords to the saddle before lifting his hands up and rubbing his upper arms, his nose and cheeks red, freckles sticking out like a horrible case of the flu. Toothless looks back at him through the thick blackness of the night pupils widened, "I-I'm o-o-kay." Hiccup stutters through chattering teeth.

Toothless growls in clear disagreement and lets out several rings of echolocation and stares at them before taking an abrupt left, Hiccup releases a breath before patting Toothless's neck, "Bud, fire ahead of us." he says and Toothless fires a plasma blast together and flies through the ring of fire the sudden feel of heat surprising both of them in a good way. "Oh, that feels amazing." Hiccup says and rubs his arms again before he spots a small island nearby that Toothless is heading for. The entire isle from tip to the sea is covered in snow, frost or ice. Hiccup sighs as he sees it but knows there's no other option, "Let's see if we can find a cave." Hiccup suggests and Toothless nods lapping around the isle his keen eyes spotting what they're looking for in a few seconds.

He dives down towards it and lands, Hiccup sliding off his back rubbing his hands against his arms as he walks through the blackness trying to get deeper into the cave. Toothless's ears perk up as he listens for anything within the blackness before walking after Hiccup.

Toothless lays down and Hiccup sits down next to him rummaging through the satchel after a few seconds he sighs,"Remind me to put cold weather gear in here when we get back to Dragon's Edge." Hiccup says and lifts up a small bottle dumping Monstrous Nightmare gel on the ground, "Toothless would you mind-" Hiccup starts and Toothless fires a blast down at the gel and it goes up in flames immediately.

Hiccup lifts his hands above the flames and releases a breath as feeling starts to return to his fingers and hands. Hiccup leans against Toothless and the two sit next to the flames for roughly half an hour before a low hiss rings through the air.

Hiccup tenses and sits up spine rigid, Toothless's eyes narrow and he looks forward at the entrance of the cave. After nearly a full minute, a large shadow covers the entrance and a heavy gust of wind sweeps through the tunnel the fire going out leaving rider and dragon in the dark against their threat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

With a small growl, the silhouette in front of Hiccup and Toothless advances into the cave. Spikes drag across the ground in a rhythmic scratching, similar to a Razorwhip walking on ice; the attacker moves forward to boy and dragon.

"Toothless.." Hiccup trails off squinting his eyes as he stares forward through the blackness to the dragon.

It hisses lowly the piercing purplish dark blue eyes glowing in the blackness as the moves towards the dragon and Hiccup. The two back away from the advancing dragon as it steps over the spot the Monstrous Nightmare gel used to be, smashing the last embers beneath is large claw with a deep growl of anger.

Toothless, equally angered at the dragon destroying Hiccup and he's only source of warmth returns the low growl.

Hiccup stares at the two before slowly moving forward towards the dragon, left hand raised up to appear as no threat to the angry dragon in front of them. "You're a Energy Freeze." Hiccup realizes his eyes widening even more. At the words he speaks a small puff of steam breaks into the open air causing the Energy Freeze to hiss lower, eyes narrowing into dangerously thin slits.

Toothless growls at Hiccup and starts to move forward trying desperately to get the stubborn heir of Berk to back away from the Energy Freeze before it goes crazy and slices him in half or something similar. Hiccup, ignores Toothless; focused intently on the dragon, "I'm not going to hurt you." Hiccup promises quietly the puff of steam making it to open air again.

The Energy Freeze hisses again, this time deeper and more threatening, a silent promise of death and beyond that he is going to cause bodily harm. Unfazed and used to such growls, Hiccup moves forward again, prosthetic making a soft ting as it moves across the ground.

The Energy Freeze tilts its head slightly as if debating whether or not Hiccup is lying. Then very slowly the Energy Freeze moves it's head forward towards Hiccup's outstretched hand, keeping eye contact with the Haddock as Toothless watches them both the way a dragon watches over her young. Eyes mostly on Hiccup, but still careful to track the Energy Freeze's every move or breath.

When the dragon's head and Hiccup's freezing hand are a few centimeters from each other, the Energy Freeze leaps forward with speed unmatched by all but a Speed Stinger or Toothless it slams its long fangs into Hiccup's neck causing him to cry out at the sudden movement and pain.

Toothless roars in anger and starts to move forward to leap onto Hiccup's attacker but one quick swipe of the Energy Freeze's long spiked tail causes him to go tumbling to the ground sliding across the ice and smashing into a wall. The force of the slide blurs Toothless's vision and he looks up trying to force his sight to clear.

Hiccup's eyes are wide with pain and fear as the Energy Freeze slowly withdraws his fangs from his neck. Hiccup tumbles backwards hitting the ground with a soft thud as his limbs refuse to work. The Energy Freeze moves forward delighted at it's win but still furious at Hiccup and Toothless for having something it'll never have: _Heat._

The Energy Freeze lives in a cold climate, unable to feel any heat but can sense it and is furious at everything for having any. When it senses heat within it's presence, it's only goal is to destroy it.

The long blue white dragon moves forward slamming four thick claws onto Hiccup's chest applying more and more pressure until as Toothless tries desperately to clear the pounding of his head he hears Hiccup let out a blood curling scream and a snap penetrates the air.

Enrage fills Toothless and he see's red.

With swift speed and relying solely on his hearing, Toothless leaps towards the source of scream and tackles their opponent away from Hiccup.

Hiccup takes in several gasping breaths curling inward around his chest instinctively though his body feels numb. The Haddock's eyes close tightly in pain as Toothless swipes at the icy dragon.

The very touch of the dragon was enough to send shivers down Toothless's already near frost bitten spine. But he pushes forward green eyes angry and furious meeting the dark blue ones of his opponent. The Energy Freeze whacks Toothless across the face with it's spiked tail the frozen ice shards stinging painfully even against his thick scales.

Toothless swipes at the dragon with his claws managing to hit the crown extending up from the Energy Freeze's head. The dragon lets out a pained shriek before taking in a deep breath and releasing a heavy gust of wind from it's mouth.

Expecting fire instead of the wind Toothless stumbles backwards nearly crashing into Hiccup's defenseless form. Trying to keep the attacking dragon's focus of his best friend, Toothless fires a well aimed plasma blast at the Energy Freeze and it smacks it in the face causing the heavy gusts of wind to stop.

The Energy Freeze lets out an inhuman scream as the blast hits it's face the dragon shrieking and writhing before it whips around and races from the tunnel towards the black of the night quickly disappearing. Toothless releases several gasping breaths watching the Energy Freeze fly away the red rim around his vision clearing his thoughts turning to the one thing and one thing only: Hiccup.

Whipping around the jet black dragon races over towards the curled Haddock nuding his back softly. Hiccup groans in response to his nudge but doesn't shift or do anything to answer Toothless's call assuring him -even if it is a lie- that is is alright.

It scares Toothless admittedly, he shoves harder against his rider's back and Hiccup just moans again. With a regretful coo Toothless curls around his rider bringing his wing over him as a blanket trying to keep what little chill he can from Hiccup. Toothless lays his head down next to his rider's; his hot breath releasing a small puff of steam into the air and ruffling Hiccup's hair.

Toothless keeps his eyes open ears perked listening for anything else that will pose a threat to Hiccup or himself. Toothless takes in a deep inhale of the chilled air his lungs starting to hurt from how deeply the chill has rests within them. But even with his thick scales and inner flames, Toothless is cold, Hiccup, he decides must feel worse. The small Viking really hadn't been wearing winter clothing, his long sleeves aren't going to be enough to block the freezing cold that has settled in the air.

Hiccup groans softly and Toothless curls tighter around his rider, licking the Vikings head. Hiccup groans again louder this time and Toothless catches the smell of something he hates seeing: Hiccup's blood.

The red liquid is leaking from the two puncture wounds on his neck and Toothless's eyes narrow as he looks up at the entrance of the cave growling softly in anger at the Energy Freeze's actions before leaning forward and licking the blood away from Hiccup's neck. Hiccup flinches but otherwise remains in his half conscious state. Toothless growls before curling around his rider again, stance angry, eyes sorrowful.

000o000

Windshear and the other dragons sail through the air with ease heading towards the boats the dragon riders eyes narrowed dangerously as they stare out at the ships sailing forward containing their purpose for being here: Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly.

Astrid grabs her axe from off her back, Heather flying Windshear with one hand as she does the same. The other riders lean into their saddles except Fishlegs who tightens his grip on Meatlug's ears.

"Alright guys! We've got one shot at this!" Astrid yells to her friends and Snotlout makes a hand mouth mimicking her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah: _We know_." Snotlout says in heavy irritation and rolls his eyes slightly, "Geese Astrid, sometimes you're worse than Hiccup."

"Snotlout focus."

The riders dive forward towards the boats quietly stalking them for several seconds. Viggo stands on the top deck, hands clasped behind his back, Astrid nor any of the other riders can get a good look at the man's face but the way he's holding himself rings of success and satisfaction. Ryker stands next to his brother the two siblings overseeing everything in the cold weather, a light snowfall beginning to fall, seeing it, Heather groans softly, "Great."

Astrid grips Heather's shoulder with her left hand, right curling around the hilt of her axe, "Remember the plan." Astrid commands and the other riders nod Tuffnut pausing afterwards.

Windshear leaps towards the boats in complete stealth, Meatlug and Hookfang following. "Wait. What was the plan again?" Tuffnut asks and Ruffnut pauses eyes wide; she clearly knows as much as her brother does.

"Dunno, let's ask her." She says and they both turn to question Astrid but see, "Oh, she's gone."

Snotlout and Hookfang glide through the air the Jorgenson yelling out several things to catch the Dragon Hunter's attention. Easily earning his desire; arrows begin to fire up towards the Jorgenson.

"OVER HERE!" Fishlegs shouts and throws his arms up waving. The Hunter's turn their weapons to fire back at the Ingerman boy and he lowers his hands gripping his Gronckle's ears tightly, "Oh Thor."

"Hey bad aim!" Tuffnut shouts and Viggo finally lifts his attention upwards towards the sky at the riders. Tuffnut's leaning against Belch's horn smirking, "See cause you have bad aim-you haven't hit us yet!" He bursts into laughter, "Get it? No, well I'll explain later, my sense of humor can be quite complex, GAS ME RUFF!"

"With pleasure."

The Zippleback releases a stream of the green gas towards the Hunters and Viggo and his brother leap out of the way to avoid the flames.

Astrid and Heather creep across a boat axes at the ready, Windshear perches on the side of the vessel as the two girls take out their attack, the twins fire wall on their boat provided the cover needed for them to slip on unnoticed.

Astrid pulls open the latch the trap door and jumps into the bottom deck, Heather doing the same behind here, "See if you can get any sign of Hiccup; I'll grab Stormfly and meet you in a few." Astrid says and Heather nods the two splitting ways.

Astrid moves down the hallways, for once glad of the constant booming above her, with the other riders attacking the boats they're little to know men within the halls and when Astrid does come across one or two, a quick axe over the head does the trick.

After less than five minutes, Astrid reaches the cell with her dragon, exactly where they'd left her. "Stormfly!" Astrid calls cheerily and races forward putting her hand through the bars. The Deadly Nadder squawks happily and Astrid pulls her hand back taking her axe into both hands, "Hang on girl, I'll get you out of there."

"I really wouldn't be so sure of that my dear," Viggo's voice calls out behind her before she feels the cold metal of a blade placed against her neck. Astrid freezes eyes furious as her famous death glare plays across her face. "That dragon, like yourself isn't going anywhere."

Dragon Hunters behind her move forward and rip the axe from her grasp tossing it several feet to the side. She's twisted around ropes quickly wound across the struggling Hofferson's arms.

Heather is shoved towards the girl, also tied soon followed by Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins. Astrid curses softly and Viggo sheathes his sword nothing short of _beaming._

"You and your small group of dragons played right into my hands, to be honest I expected more." Viggo says grasping Astrid's chin forcing her to look up at him. Ripping her head away from the man and growling softly Astrid's muscles tense like a cat preparing to leap onto their well hunted prey.

"Sorry Astrid." Heather says as their shoved forward walking through the hallways towards a cell.

"It's okay." Astrid says in a low tone, "Did you find him?"

"No." Heather admits and Astrid's lips purse tightly, "I found a cell with a knocked out guard, I-I couldn't get a good look before I was ambushed."

"Where is he then?" Astrid murmurs quietly and the riders are all aggressively shoved into a cell the door slamming shut.

"I really wouldn't worry about your friend, he's been much help." Viggo says and smiles slightly. "It is unfortunate of his stubbornness, it was a shame to lose him, but I'll get over it."

Astrid's eyes widen at the message, the other riders taking in sharp breaths or gasping.

"You didn't." Astrid breathes.

Viggo smiles almost politely in answer turning to meet eyes fully with his opponent"I did. Hiccup fought well, lasted longer than most others- but he played his final round of Maces and Talons, the game is now over."

Air has a hard time entering Astrid's lungs before her knees give out and she collapses into a sitting position head bowed in grief. "I'll be back soon, you'll be most helpful for helping us with our new dragons." Viggo says and walks off the large group of Hunter's leaving the shocked riders to their anger and grief.

000o000

"You know he's not actually dead, right?" Ryker asks finally the silence between he and his brother broken. The two Grimborns sit on either side of Viggo's desk, the younger of the two staring down at a Maces and Talons's board.

"Of course." Viggo answers moving a piece forward.

Ryker raises an eyebrow unimpressed.

"You see big brother, it's all a mind game, without a leader the riders will collapse. Even if they think he's dead when he is not."

"I..don't understand."

"Of course you don't. What I mean, is: In order to cripple your opponent, you don't beat them or do bodily harm, when they give up in their head, then you've one. And that, big brother is what I'm doing; once we have the Energy Freeze then you can do to those riders whatever you please."

Ryker smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The two Dragon Hunter ships dock on the island several of the men, bundled and coats warm clothing leaping off onto the snow covered surface below them. There's a light snowfall but with little wind it isn't going to affect the Hunter's pursuing.

"Don't come back 'till you have that dragon _and_ the boy." The leader calls towards his men leaping off the side of the boat himself. He turns to a bigger group, "The Energy Freeze is around here somewhere. Find it and drag it back, once we have the dragons and the rider, we'll go back to Viggo."

The Hunters nod before rushing off together, the two groups with different objectives.

000o000

Pain.

It's the only thing he registers, feels or can focus on.

His ribs sting like crazy every breath causing deep waves of agony to wash over his body. Hiccup forces himself to take another inhale, the exhale coming out shaky. His fingers went numb hours ago and beyond pain he's cold and panicking.

He doesn't know why he's here, remember what happened or what he should be doing. His thoughts are fuzzy but raw determination and stubbornness forces him to open his eyes; the world is blurry and black and Hiccup blinks several times a headache starting to pulse.

Toothless looks down at his rider and lets out a worried warble nuding his head softly. Hiccup groans and tries to roll over but gives a sharp gasp of pain jerking upwards arms wrapped around his ribs. Toothless's eyes widen and he stares at Hiccup with concern cooing softly.

Hiccup's eyes are wide and he hunches slightly his shoulders tense. "T-toothless." He stutters softly and rests his hand on the Night Fury's head his cold fingers hardly seeming to really touch Toothless's scales.

Toothless pushes against his hand and moves next to Hiccup again. When Toothless is a little less than a foot away, Hiccup collapses backwards eyes closed tightly his face twisted in an expression of pain. Toothless's eyes widen and he moves forward quickly, catching Hiccup's back with his head before the Haddock and the ground can make an unwanted reunion.

Hiccup's head rolls back as he slips into a half conscious state again and Toothless growls softly shifting himself to Hiccup is resting against his side and puts his head next to Hiccup's limp hand pushing against it softly. A snapping sound rings through the air and Toothless's ears perk up before he lifts his head staring at the entrance of the cave eyes narrowing softly.

Hiccup gives a small groan and Toothless's gaze flickers to him for a second before he spots several figures moving through the snow towards them. Dragon Hunters.

Toothless nudges Hiccup trying to get his attention as the Hunters move forward, not at all silently towards them. "Mpgh." Hiccup says before he opens his eyes and stares forward at the shapes squinting slightly. The not dead part of his brain recognizes it instantly and Hiccup staggers to his feet immediately hunching over with a gasp of pain.

"Bud, I think I broke a few ribs." Hiccup says and Toothless's eyes widen before he shoves under Hiccup's arm, jerking his head towards his back. Hiccup nods and struggles onto Toothless's back swinging his prosthetic into place and clicking it softly. "Let's get out of here." Hiccup says voice on the verge of a plead.

Toothless nods and rushes towards the entrance of the cave with a powerful leap he jumps into the air flapping his wings madly as he takes flight trying to get as upwards into the sky as he can. A blur whizzes past him and Toothless jerks to a stop, hovering in place as Hiccup flattens himself as far as he can into the saddle.

The net flies past the duo and Toothless snaps his gaze down spotting the Hunters throwing nets and bola's up at them. Toothless growls and fires several plasma blasts as he barrels rolls causing several of the Hunters to dive to the side. Toothless straightens himself and starts to glide across the sky away from the hunters but a bola wraps around his tail fins and there's a moment of steady flight before Toothless jerks downwards heading towards the thick snow pile.

Hiccup is tossed from his back and with a roar of panic Toothless grabs his rider with his talons and wraps his wings around himself and the young adult before they crash into the snow covered forest below.

000o000

"Ah hah! I've got it!" Tuffnut declares cheerily from where he's sitting next to his sister both of them leaning against the wall of their cell. Astrid and Heather are sitting side by side, Heather's eyes are swollen and red as she gives Astrid a half hug in a sisterly way; Astrid's head is dropped onto her knees as she silently cries. Fishlegs and Snotlout sit on either side of the twins, their eyes also slightly red from the tears.

"An amazing idea to get us out of here?" Ruffnut asks hopefully.

"No, that's not it-at all. This, this is what I have." Tuffnut says and lifts up a long splinter of wood with one hand from behind his back, "It's been poking at my back for hours! And let me tell you, nothing is better than a poke-free back." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut sighs but nods.

"Yeah, nothing better than that." She agrees.

There's a silence after that the only sound being Astrid's quiet sobs and Heather's quiet almost nonexistent reassuring murmurs to the Hofferson.

"Guys, what are we going to do...?" Fishlegs trails off.

"We need to get out of here, then we'll blast Viggo and the rest of his stupid gang of dragon idiots to Valhalla." Snotlout says firmly and gets to his feet rolling his shoulders as he stares at the cell door narrowing his eyes.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Snotlout." Heather calls looking up from Astrid to the Jorgenson. Snotlout ignores her and races forward smashing his head against the cell door; there's a loud clang causing several cringes and Snotlout backs up spinning, one hand in the air as he rotates back and forth.

"Whoo, yeah that was a bad.." With a grunt, Snotlout collapses backwards hitting the ground with a _thump._ Tuffnut chuckles.

"Idiot."

Heather sighs and looks like she wants to check to make sure Snotlout didn't cause any permanent damage to himself but stays next to Astrid. "I'm good!" Snotlout calls and lifts his hand in a thumbs up, "I mean dizzy, but good." He assures.

"Do it again Snotlout, I'm sure it'll work this time." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods grinning. Snotlout gets to his feet.

"Are you sure?" He asks doubtfully.

"Positive, the door will see you coming and leap off it's hinges to get away." Tuffnut assures and he and his sister share mischievous look and as Snotlout turns away from them they high-five. Snotlout looks at the cell door before breaking into a run with a war cry towards it. His head smacks against it with an even sharper _thump_ and Tuffnut cringes.

"Didn't…" Snotlout starts to say before collapsing backwards into a heap on the ground.

The twins chuckle.

Snotlout groans and holds his now pulsing head gritting his teeth before finally admitting the words that've been on all their minds for a few hours. "Face it, we're never getting out of here."

"B-but, we have to," Fishlegs objects and Heather, Snotlout and the twins gaze move towards him. "We have to rescue our dragons." He says with firm determination.

"Fishlegs," Heather says gently trying to offer a small smile but it's painfully tight. "I've worked on the boats before. They're designed to be inescapable."

"We've done it before, we can do it again. Hiccup wouldn't have just sat here doing nothing." Fishlegs argues.

A silent, almost painful quiet spreads across them at the mention of his name. They'd mourned for him but none had brung up his name or even mention him during that time.

Snotlout sighs and lays his head back against the ground and Heather bites her lip looking down at her lap.

Astrid's head, however, raises. "He's right." She says at length. Her first words in hours and all the riders look towards her as if waiting for her to continue. Astrid pulls away from Heather's half hug and stands brushing her hair from her face.

The guards that had been in front of their cell were currently on break, not like any of them were going anywhere anyway. It's just the six dragon riders and an empty hallway. Astrid's fists clench, "We're not giving Viggo what he wants. We're taking our dragons and getting out of here." Astrid says.

"...And after that?" Tuffnut prods hesitantly.

Astrid's fists clench. "Then we make him pay."

Heather stands. "Good, what do you suggest we do."

Astrid looks around them then down the cell block before turning back to her fellow dragon riders. Her gaze flickers upwards before a smirk spreads across her face, "Why don't we go through the front door?"

Tuffnut's eyebrows lower and he looks and Ruffnut, "Wait, they have a front door?"

Her expression mimics her brothers, "Can boats even have front doors?"

"Will you please be quiet?" Fishlegs hisses.

"No, they're right." Astrid says and leans towards them. "Here's the plan: we have to get the guards to come over here then we steal their weapons and go through the roof."

"That's not exactly a front door." Tuffnut says dryly. Ruffnut scowls at him. He lifts up his hands. "It's not!"

Astrid rolls her eyes before leaping towards Heather swinging her fist towards her face. Heather's eyes widen and with reflexes she'd worked on for years she leaps out of the way catching Astrid's hand. Astrid growls and swings her leg up swiping Heather's feet from under her. Heather hits the ground with a _'oof'_ and looks up at Astrid in confusion.

Astrid's body language and expression offer no answers.

A slightly irritated look flashes across the Razorwhip rider's face before her eyes widen in understanding. Leaping towards Astrid with a angered roar cry Heather prepares her muscles to tackle her. Astrid grabs Heather's left forearm and ducks pulling Heather over her head and behind her. Heather hisses through her teeth before looking back at Astrid.

"What are you doing!?" Fishlegs exclaims. "How is this helping!?" He demands and raises his hands in frustration. Heather and Astrid continue their attacks and it takes nearly a full minute before Fishlegs also catches onto what their doing at the same time Snotlout does.

Snotlout leaps towards Fishlegs with a angered cry and Fishlegs squeals leaping out of the way as Snotlout's fist smacks against the wall. The twins watch their battling comrades with confusion and a hint of amusement. "I knew this day was coming." Tuffnut whispers to Ruffnut.

She looks at him questionably. "We've all caught a mighty case of cabin fever and the only way we can heal ourselves is to battle to the death."

Ruffnut nods, "Ah, yes-wait what?" She asks doing a double-take.

Tuffnut grins.

Astrid looks at them, "You could help you know." She says through gritted teeth and lifts up her hand to catch Heather's fist shoving the girl away from her. The two siblings share a look.

"Nah, we'll leave battling to the death to you four." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut nods.

"Battling to the-oh Thor." Astrid groans rolling her eyes and leaps over Heather's attempt to swipe her legs from under her.

"We're trying to get the guards attention." Heather explains giving half look.

There's a beat.

"Oh!" Both cry at the same time and happily, nearly giddy leap towards each other at the same time Tuffnut tackling his sister to the ground.

"OW! Tuffnut don't pull my hair!"

"Equally ouchful! Don't pull mine!"

Insults quickly fly across the room for nearly another full minute before a few gaurds poke their heads into the hall to see what on Earth is going on. "Oi!" One cries in surprise as Tuffnut smacks against the cell door Ruffnut holding him up and scowling angrily. Two of the three watch in almost fascination as the warriors battle each other and the third scowls.

"Stop it!" He shouts.

The six riders ignore him and if anything, get more intense.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Astrid screams leaping forward to tackle Heather. Heather dives out of the way and Astrid grabs the bars to the cell door hanginging off of it looking perfectly at ease.

"How is it my fault that he died!?" Heather cries in pique.

"STOP IT!" The dragon hunter roars and all the riders stop all equally seeming to be surprised at his roar. Fists freeze in place, attacks halt and all heads swing towards the man surprised, then angered.

"I've seen the way you lot act!? If someone throws one more punch you're all getting separate cells!" The man cries looking distressed. Astrid's face twists into a sneer.

"Good." She leaps off of the cell door and tackles Heather to the ground and both girls go down with a grunt. Heather growls in anger looking murderous. The three hunters move forward one quickly shoving the key into the lock before swinging the door open.

All three step into the cell and immediately all fighting stops. Astrid gets off of Heather and pulls the other girl to her feet. "Wait," One of the dragon hunter voices his eyebrows furrowing. "Why would-" Snotlout and Fishlegs moving as one tackle the man to the ground. Tuffnut rips the axe from the second man's grip as Ruffnut smacks her head against his. Astrid and Heather echo the twins and within a minute all of the hunters are unconscious.

Astrid releases a few heavy breaths and brushes imaginary specks of dirt off of her shirt. Spinning the axe in her grip she looks at the other riders, "All things considered, that went rather well. Let's go get our dragons."

000o000

A few minutes later the commanding Dragon Hunter ship's deck explodes with wood bits and shards flying in every possible direction. "SURPRISE!" Tuffnut calls cheerily.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut shouts as the dragons blast down on the boats exploding it with ease.

The riders quickly maneuver around the boats blasting apart what wood they can trying to find some sort of escape route. Sure, they found one to get out of the boat but none of them expected to get this far."Snotlout, Snotlout Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout cheers as he, Hookfang, Barf, Belch and the twins successfully blast a ship apart sending the men on it for the swim they didn't plan.

Astrid lets out a laugh of victory and pats Stormfly's side, "What's the plan to get out of here, Hicc-" Her voice dies abruptly as she looks behind her and doesn't see the Berkian heir, everything rushing back into place akin to getting smashed over the head with a frying pan.

Astrid's senses slow, her heart aching the tears threatening once again to fall. A net flies through the air towards her and Astrid turns her head slowly everything seeming to be in slow motion. Stormfly, sees the net coming and with a squawk of panic she twists her body throwing Astrid from her back the ropes entangling her and only her.

"ASTRID!" Heather shouts in panic.

The world snaps back into motion and Astrid lets out a long scream as she falls back before hitting the deck of the commanding ship skidding several feet, vision blurring.

Heather guides Windshear towards the boat but stops as she sees the sail. Deciding that Astrid will be fine with their hasty allies, Heather turns Windshear towards the boats. "Tail flip." Heather commands silently; the Razorwhip quickly complies snapping her tail forward her lethal spines barely missing taking Viggo's head off.

Viggo stares up at the riders in what almost looks like anger before his expression calms. "FIRE!" He roars and points his sword up at the riders.

Heather growls through her teeth before pulling Windshear to the side, avoiding the net that would've taken them both captive. "Come on girl!" She encourages. She dives past the twins, "Get Astrid!" She commands.

The two give sharp nods in response, "I'm going after Stormfly." Heather adds after a moment. The two dragons separate. Heather squints looking through the smoke and haze as she tries to track down Stormfly on the decks. After a minute she does and pats Windshear's scales.

The Razorwhip fires at the net with deadly accuracy and the net snaps setting the enraged dragon free.

Astrid, after managing to track down an axe is managing fine. More than fine, she's determined and the world better watch out when Astrid Hofferson is determined. She's going to get what she's after. Astrid smacks a weapon from a hunter's grip and points her newly acquired sword at his throat, "Where's Viggo?" She demands.

"I won't talk." The dragon hunter says and Astrid scowls at him before punching him across the jaw and moving forward through the trained soldiers easily searching for her target. Her axe slams into another blade and she glances briefly at her attacker, eyes widening before becoming cold. "Viggo." She spits towards the man.

Viggo shoves against her blade, battle of pure strength. "Your pathetic escape amuses me, Astrid." Viggo returns and Astrid shoves back against Viggo's weapon, bringing her sword up to push against his as well.

"No one will find your body." Astrid promises so low a hiss she barely recognizes as her own voice, "I'll make you suffer as I have." she snarls.

"You aren't in a position to making such threats." Viggo notes calmly. Astrid's eyes narrow before she throws herself forward with a war cry and hacks down with her weapons murderously on Viggo's. He lifts his sword up to block the blow but when Astrid's axe meets his weapon the steel slices through the dragon proof metal as if it's paper.

Viggo watches the weapon break looking only slightly more concerned than he did before. Astrid slices her sword down and Viggo dodges it barely having time to recover before Astrid's axe cuts through the air again. With skill of someone who's practiced in weaponry their whole life, Astrid taunts Viggo backing him away from the major battle with strikes.

With a swift, graceful move, Astrid swings her axe down and the end catches on Viggo's foot. The Hofferson tugs her weapon up and Viggo slams onto the deck of the ship with a thump. His head bounces and Astrid slams her foot onto his chest, pointing the axe at his throat. "I hate you." She breathes before looking down at him, "I HATE YOU!"

Viggo's eyes widen slightly, not with frustration or anger but with fear. "I should kill you right now." Astrid says staring the man in the eyes, "But the man you murdered would rather see you rot in jail."

Viggo shakes his head slightly, "Astrid, Hiccup isn't dead." he says and Astrid's grip falters her eyes widening. She jerks back in shock.

 _"What?"_

"Deception, Astrid." Viggo answers and grabs her foot jerking it left. Astrid tumbles to the side skidding across the deck of the ship. She looks up towards Viggo as he points the sword down at her. Roles reversed.

"Any last words?" Viggo asks looking down at her smirking slightly.

Astrid's face flashes with fury. "You are a pile of heaping dragon dung-" She starts before several spines land behind Viggo's feet. Astrid looks up her eyes widening with happiness. "Stormfly!" She shouts and rolls out of the way as Stormfly grabs Viggo's shoulders pulling him up off the ground.

Astrid races forward and jumps onto Stormfly's back grabbing her saddle and pulling herself onto it. With Viggo clutched firmly in Stormfly's claws, Astrid twists around smiling with relief as she stares at the riders breaking free of the ships.

Stormfly pulls away from the boats and the five dragons start to escape the rain of arrows, nets and bolas. Astrid gives a relieved laugh looking back at hte other riders, "Come on guys, lets go home."

And with that said, Astrid's heart leaps with something she hadn't felt in nearly two days: Hope.

000o000

Toothless opens his eyes blinking several times at the blurry shapes in front of him. It takes the Night Fury less than a few seconds to place what the shapes are.

Dragon hunters.

Growling lowly at the men and getting to his feet, covering HIccup with himself, Toothless hisses very lowly at the men as they move forward towards him eyes narrowing to thin slits as he prepares to fire something stings his neck and the world once again goes fuzzy, the last thing Toothless hears is Hiccup letting out a blood curling scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rain pours heavily on the streets of Berk. The sun well set in the distance of the isle; the Berkian's are in their houses, everyone done with outside tasks for the night or not wanting to challenge the weather to get it done.

The Great Hall is void of all but two men.

Gobber and Stoick sit next to each other, Gobber picking at his teeth with his hook as Stoick goes over paperwork, one hand rubbing his temples the other with a charcoal pencil in it. The sound of rumbling thunder can be heard as a faint smell of chicken soup fills the hall, the fires crackling the only sound beyond Gobber's hook and teeth meeting.

After a few moments of silence, Stoick's head collapses in the table and Gobber looks at him with interest. "Why is it always over yaks?" He groans aloud before bringing the pencil to the paper again.

A few moments pass before Stoick looks up at the blacksmith, "Do you feel it?" He asks. Gobber looks up at him, edge of his hook in his mouth, blue eyes widened slightly.

"Wha?" He asks.

"Something's off." Stoick says and Gobber shrugs.

"Eh, maybe you're hungry. The stomach can do nasty things to ya' when it's not fed." Gobber says and Stoick shakes his head setting the pencil down.

"It's not that." He argues and stands seven foot one frame towering over the wooden table before he starts to pace back and forth.

Gobber watches the chief for a second before he shrugs and proceeds to pick at his teeth. A heavy pounding on the doors to the Great Hall makes both Vikings jump and they twist around on their table staring at the doors as if they're going to rip off their hinges and tackle both men.

Then, moving in sync as the trained warriors they are, Gobber and Stoick cross the Great Hall in less than a minute flat. Stoick lifts up his hand with three raises fingers. One, two, three!

Stoick and Gobber rip open the doors prepared to battle an entire island; instead, six extremely wet, tired, exhausted young adults stagger into the room dragons stumbling behind them.

Viggo Grimborn is clutched in Astrid's iron grip with what looks like one of Windshear's spikes pointed at his throat.

It takes the two Vikings about half a second to note all these details.

"Uh..." Gobber says, unsure what to do.

Stoick however has something a little more profound to utter, "What are you lot doing out!" He exclaims. "Get inside!"

The seven of them step into the Great Hall the five dragons trailing after them. As they pass him, Stoick notices the distinct a sense of a dragon and its rider. "Where's Hiccup?" He asks.

All six spines go rigid and Viggo looks utterly _pleased_ with himself. "Well?" He demands.

"He-" Astrid starts to explain but Tuffnut beats her to it.

"Traded himself to free Astrid and now we have no idea where he is or if he's alive-the only man who knows is this one right here." In one breath, Tuffnut gasps then points to Viggo.

Astrid gives a nod followed by the other riders and Stoick turns his glare to Viggo.

Viggo offers a sly smile, looking a lot more comfortable than he should. "I'm not sure we've been properly introduced. I am Viggo Grimborn leader of the dragon-"

"I am full aware of who you are." Stoick interrupts. He turns to Gobber whose hand is clenched angrily. "Why don't we take our guest to where he'll be stayin'?"

000o000

Toothless gives a worried coo, nudging his rider as best he can from the chains wrapped around him to keep him pacified. Hiccup's back goes rigid and his fingers curl over the top of the wood, his eyes open irises yellow. His face twists into a heavy smirk and he sits up as if pulled by strings before letting out a echoing, hollow, mad laugh.

000o000

"We're making a trade off." Ryker declares as he steps onto the frosted boats that have barely pulled up with his fleet. The tired, injured dragon hunters look at their leader as if he's growing another arm from the tip of his nose.

"What do you mean?" One asks then seeing Ryker's slight glare hastily adds, "Sir."

"The Berkians have captured my brother." Ryker answers and takes a step towards the trapdoor leading towards the cell block but the commander of the ship, a man by the name of Vir grabs his arm stopping him.

"Don't," Vir commands and the look Ryker sends him could and would wither plants.

"Don't tell me what to do _, solider."_

"There's something wrong with the boy," Vir insists, ignoring the man's previous statement.

Ryker rips his arm away from Vir's grip looking like he's more than willing to swing his fist forward and give the man a good ol' one-two. "Show me." He commands after a moment and Vir sighs and grabs a sword from a nearby comrade before pulling open the hatch to the prison hallways and slipping inside.

"What kind of wrong?" Ryker demands as they stride down the cellblock the temperature dropping as they do.

"You'll see." Vir promises. After a few more steps, the men come to a halt in front of a single cell where a Night Fury is sitting a few feet behind a silhouetted figure. Even in the dim light, Ryker can tell that the man's head is bowed. The Haddock child.

The head lifts and a glowing pair of yellow eyes greet the dragon hunter. Ryker takes a subconscious step back in surprise his hand flying towards his sword hilt. The eyes just stare at him and no words are spoken between the two enemies but Ryker after shaking his head turns and starts to storm down the cellblock quickly followed by Vir.

"See? I told you." Vir says quietly.

"No," Ryker says and rubs his chin in thought for a moment. A small grin spreads across his face. "I did plan on trading Viggo for Hiccup but I have something better in mind. You," Ryker says and the man who the call was directed to rips his head upwards looking at the man.

"Yes sir?"

"How long before we reach Berk?"

The man looks down at a map, furies his eyebrows before meeting eyes with his leader again, "From the speed were traveling a day and a half."

Ryker smirked rubbing his chin in thought. His plan is flawless. Now, the only thing left to do is wait.

000o000

"What did you do with my son?" Stoick asks. He and Viggo are in a simple cell, Viggo's hands are chained to the desk that sits between them and the Grimborn meets eyes with the angered chief smiling slightly.

"I didn't do anything to him, Stoick." He assures cooly, clasping his fingers together.

Stoick's nostrils flare.

Word had passed quickly of Astrid's discovery of their enemy's lie and with any chance of Hiccup being indeed alive, Stoick had decided to interrogate the Grimborn. Now, Stoick would like to say he's a relatively good interrogator. He doesn't believe in forms of torture, he knows that any information gained through it is unreliable and prefers a stare-you-down-until-you-break look.

Always worked with Hiccup.

"Believable. Why isn't he here then?" Stoick asks pointing down. Viggo raises an eyebrow.

"Because this is a prison cell. I doubt your son lives here."

Stoick clenches his jaw before turning around and heading for the cell door. As he reaches it, he turns looking back at Viggo. "Don't think this is over yet." He snarls.

"I did not." Viggo assures, "I'm looking forward to our next meeting."

Stoick slams the door behind him utterly frustrated at the man's lack of answers. He is going to find Hiccup.

He has ot.

000o000

Ryker's fingers drum across the hilt of his sword. The secluded beach, from what their map told them is in front them.

"Sir," Vir asks hesitantly. "Are you sure this is going to...work?" He asks.

Ryker laughs, "It's perfect. Did you get the boy?" He asks looking back at the man. He nods and points behind himself to where Hiccup is standing.

Hiccup isn't wearing a single restraint, but isn't struggling. His yellow eyes are staring at the island like he wants to remember it, but can't. His head is cocked slightly to the left before a hiss escapes his lips.

"Good," Ryker says, "toss him to the island and take the fleet around front. He'll cause enough distraction for us to get Viggo and keep the Energy Freeze...and the Night Fury."

The men nod and with a heavy push, probably more than what was necessary for Hiccup's frame, the Haddock tumbles off of boat hitting the sand below.

As it's his life's mission to do so, Hiccup scrambles to his feet and saunters off to the forest muttering to himself.

Ryker signals to move out and Vir looks at him, "Sir, what do you think is wrong with him?"

Ryker shrugs. "Not sure."

000o000

Toothless is staring at the cell door in front of him like he more than a little, wants to blast it apart. And he would too, if he could get get stupid mussel off. He's trying to not go Berserk, he is, but Toothless can't help but scowl at the Energy Freeze across from him, looking smug.

Both had watched as Hiccup was dragged off close to ten minutes ago and the Energy Freeze had seemed perfectly content, happy even with the predicament. Toothless has no real reason to be angry at the Energy Freeze but he is. He knows, he just does that the reason Hiccup is acting weird is because of the dragon.

Toothless scowls at the dragon trying to think back. He knows that it's not the way Hiccup would normally act, even with broken ribs, how the boy managed to sit up is beyond Toothless. He was staring directly at the dragon the entire time. Why? Hiccup seems completely entranced by the dragon but he's not sure why. Toothless replays their fight in his head again.

Hiccup reaching out to touch the dragon, the Energy Freeze sinking it's teeth into his neck-that must be it. Toothless looks up at the dragon his eyes wide and slightly horrified. The dragon's lips curl into a satisfied smile watching him. Toothless narrows his eyes scowling.

 _Furious. Does. Not. Even. Brush. Against. His. Emotion._

The Night Fury stares at the dragon with a murderous rage running through his veins. The dragon watches him, amused almost before it's back arches and it swings it's tail around sliding the curved end around the mussel and ripping it off its' face. The dragon inhales deeply before releasing a heavy gust of wind.

Toothless's claws dig into the wood to keep himself in place as the door to the Energy Freeze's cell explodes open smacking against Toothless's door and if Toothless's hadn't been paying as much attention as he was he would have missed as the lock securing the door to his cell snaps.

The Energy Freeze slips from its cell and crawls across the ground like a snake hunting after their prey before quickly disappearing down the hall. Toothless stands still for a moment before taking his chance, he shoves against the cell door and echoes the Energy Freeze's path.

000o000

Astrid isn't sure if she should be angry, or upset that they aren't getting any information out of Viggo. The most they're getting is a few annoyed looks and rephrased questions. Right now, she's angry.

Her axe slams into another wayward tree with a angered cry. She rips the weapon from the tree and dives deeper into the forest throwing the weapon forward again, pulling it out and throwing it again and again and again and again. Her muscles are starting to physically ache but she ignores it throwing her axe forward again and again. She's thrown several daggers at the trees as well and currently only has one, (the one Hiccup sharpened for her) around her waist and her axe.

Why can't Viggo just give them something to go after?

How are they supposed to find Hiccup and Toothless?

Where in the Archipelago are they?

...Are they even still alive?

Astrid grits her teeth at the last thought. She's been trying so hard to banish thoughts like that but it's been two days since Viggo's capture and even longer since that. Nearly five days since Hiccup's trade off and they still don't know where he is.

"Hiccup," Astrid groans softly pulling her axe from the tree and leaning against it, a moment of defeat falling on her. "Where are you now?"

She...misses him more than she'll ever admit to.

Astrid's ears perk as a branch cracks behind her along with a pained groan. Whipping around, Astrid swings her weapon forward pointing it at the throat of none other than, "...H-hiccup?" She manages to weasel from her throat.

Hiccup's eyes a squeezed shut as he wraps his hands around his ribs. His hair is tousled and he's leaning heavily against his peg leg. There's a giant purple black bruise spreading across his neck and Astrid notes that several black vein like strips are spread up his face around his eyes.

"Hiccup!" Astrid repeats as if fully processing that it is indeed him.

Astrid throws herself forward tackling him in a hug, axe forgotten at her feet. A few sobs of relief escapes her lips and she pulls back holding him by his shoulders her features softening. He didn't hug her back and...thats strange. "Are you okay?" She asks finally.

He doesn't answer.

"Hiccup?" She asks again trying to prod an answer from him.

Hiccup pulls away from her grasp backing up a few feet but she notices that he managed to snitch the dagger she was wearing at her waist. What on Earth does he need the weapon for?

He still hasn't opened his eyes to look at her.

Astrid stares at him slightly hurt. "Hiccup, please, I can help you." She says.

"No, you can't." He whispers softly, sounding like a pained gasp before his eyes rip open and Astrid barely chokes back a scream at the yellow-irises.

"Hiccup…" She gasps.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight…" He chants his eyes narrowing, tossing the dagger from his right hand to his left.

"No, no," Astrid says shaking her head back at forth. Something is very wrong. "Please. Come on Dragon Boy, we can talk about this." She says and his chanting stops only long enough for him to meet her gaze with an angry hiss.

"Don't call me that!" He growls. He stalks towards her and Astrid makes a dive for her axe ripping it off of the ground looking at Hiccup utterly horrified.

"Stop it! Snap out of it!" She commands taking her weapon into both hands, backing up. Hiccup stalks unabating towards her.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight…" he chants.

"This isn't you! Stop it!" She pleads.

"Fight, fight, fight…" He hisses spinning the blade in his hand.

"Hiccup!" She begs a few tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to fight you!" She exclaims, pleading with him to listen to her. She says she knows this isn't him but is it? Why else would he attack her? It's not as if he's possessed or something.

 _"Fight, fight, fight, fight…"_

He dives towards her with a war cry and their weapons meet with a clang. "I don't want to fight you," Astrid repeats begging for him to stop quietly. She hates this, she hates this, she hates this.

He laughs the sound coming out inhuman. He pulls his weapon back and swings his prosthetic forward kicking her in the stomach. Astrid gasps tumbling backwards one hand wrapping around the wound. She has barely half a second to lift her axe up to block Hiccup's next attack.

 _"Fight, fight, fight…"_

"STOP IT!" Astrid screams throwing herself forward towards Hiccup. He kicks her again and Astrid crumples at his feet. He stares down at her for a moment looking confused and conflicted before the expression passes and he leans down next to her.

"The person you're looking for; they are not coming." He says almost sadly with his raspy voice before raising the dagger. Astrid's eyes widen with horror. "And now," he whispers softly both hands wrapping around the handle, "you die."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The dagger sails towards her chest.

Astrid can't scream, can't think, can't _breathe._

She can feel every heartbeat pounding in her ears, time has slowed, mockingly so. Hiccup's eyes are focused, an odd dead gleam in his eyes as he watches her. She's going to die. Thor, _she's going to die!_

Astrid squeezes her eyes shut preparing for the point to meet her chest and the pain to come but it doesn't, instead a grunt and a whoosh of air sail past her. The blade slices across her ribs deeply but doesn't penetrate, all the same, Astrid cries out.

"No!" Hiccup's voice screams. Astrid groans curling in on herself wrapping her arms around her chest as she tries to focus on anything but her screaming wound.

"What are you _doing!?"_ Heather cries in distress shoving Hiccup to the ground violently. His weapon flies from his grip landing several feet away and Hiccup cries in anger at it. Heather had just been planning to come grab Astrid from the woods to tell her that they finally got Viggo to spill some information-well, Gothi did. How the old woman did it is beyond anyone, but after a quick, messed up translation from Gobber they have a general location to look.

Never, in a million years would Heather have guessed that she would find Hiccup attacking Astrid in the forest. Attacking her is strange but trying to _stab_ her? Something is very wrong.

Hiccup withers under her grip bringing Heather once again to the present time. Hiccup hisses angrily at her and then, after a moment he brings both his legs up and kicks her in the stomach. Heather gasps and stumbles backwards landing flat on her back as Hiccup rises to his feet again.

He scans around himself before grabbing Astrid's fallen axe and moving towards Heather, "Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight…" He chants.

Heather's eyes widen.

"Hey!" Tuffnut shouts as he, his sister and the other riders break into the small clearing. Each is holding a weapon looking prepared to battle of another Red Death if necessary but every single set of eyes pop as they see Hiccup.

He growls at them darkly his grip tightening on his fallen weapon. "Go away!" He whines his voice cracking. "You are not my hunt!" He adds.

"What are you doing!?" Fishlegs stutters his eyes wide as he looks towards Astrid and Heather.

Hiccup's grip tightens on the axe, his stance changes to offense and his wild eyes meet Fishlegs's as he gives a small smile. The riders stare each other down for several moments before Astrid gives a pained groan.

Heather snaps back into action and leaps to her feet backing up towards the other riders. Hiccup doesn't move, but his gaze doesn't leave them.

"Fishlegs, help Astrid!" Heather commands and rips her axe off her back snapping it out.

"On it!" Fishlegs says and as he does so, Heather races towards Hiccup with a war cry.

Hiccup blocks her attacks with seeming ease, almost looking bored as he does so before he grabs her axe handle on the center. Heather's attacks come to a halt as she struggles against his iron grip. On a normal day, Heather can easily beat Hiccup at a battle for strength but for whatever's wrong with him it must've given him a mighty dose of adrenaline.

Hiccup rips the axe from her grip and with the flat end of the blade smacks her across the head. Heather crumples immediately with a pained cry.

"Hey!" Ruffnut cries looking at Hiccup with slightly anger, "No friend just beats up their friend unless it's me and Tuff." She says pointing towards herself and her brother. Hiccup rolls his eyes.

"You are none of my concern, _Fishgirl," H_ e sneers before turning back towards where Astrid is lying. Ruffnut's fists clench in frustration and her gaze flickers towards her hair. Fishlegs, with a squeak moves in front of her holding out his tiny dagger.

"Where are the dragons when you need them?" Snotlout groans aloud.

"Dragons?" Hiccup laughs, looking back at Snotlout, "Dragons do no good. No, no, no, no, no, they bring suffering, terror, pain. Oh, so much pain." He moans looking down at himself for a moment.

"That's not true." Fishlegs argues, "Hiccup you know that!" He argues.

"Trying to be brave, skittish strongheart?" Hiccup derides.

"Stop that!" Fishlegs pleads, "T-t-this isn't you!"

Hiccup laughs, "Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have."

Dropping his smile, Hiccup abruptly races towards Astrid, stolen axe raised over his head. Fishlegs's eyes pop with surprise and slight fear before he lifts up dagger to defend to Hofferson. The twins, without even glancing at each other race towards FIshlegs and Astrid in sync both ripping out a weapon from their person.

Hiccup turns around lifting Astrid's axe to block the blow. The sword and mace slam down on the metal and with a glass shattering like noise, the axe blade cracks down the middle splitting in two. Hiccup's eyes flash with momentary surprise before he glares, snarls and rips Macy from Tuffnut smacking both twins over the head.

Tuffnut spins several times going cross eyed before he crumbles backwards next to his sister.

Snotlout gives a yelp and starts to back up as Hiccup wipes blood off of a cut on his cheek and turns towards him, "You!" He screams pointing at Snotlout with his right hand, "You cause us pain! We hates you!" He yells before leaping towards him Ruffnut's sword in hand.

Snotlout's eyes widen and time seems to slow as his cousin dives towards him with a killing blow. Then, just as quickly a black blur leaps from the trees tackling Hiccup to the ground. Snotlout and Fishlegs as one let out a squeak then, "Toothless?"

Said dragon shoves Hiccup to the ground not looking up at them focused intently on the young adult beneath him.

"NO!" Hiccup protests balling his hand into a fist and slamming it down on the ground, "No, no, no! Let me gooo!" He gripes struggling beneath his dragon. Toothless doesn't shift and if anything pushes harder. He isn't letting Hiccup get away from him this time.

Astrid manages to shove herself into a sitting position looking over at the dragon with wide eyes before a loud thump makes every conscious rider freeze.

A large dragon, easily the size of a Deathsong is before them it's piercing blue eyes angry and frustrated. " _What. Is. that?"_ Astrid breathes her voice barely above a whisper.

Hiccup's struggling grows stronger, as does Toothless's grip.

"Let me go!" Hiccup screams shoving against Toothless heavily.

"Hold him there, Toothless!" Fishlegs shouts and looks up at the dragon again, squinting.

The Energy Freeze hisses moving towards Toothless with an angered stance. Toothless doesn't back down and returns the look with a snarl.

"No! No! No!" Hiccup yells, twitching.

Toothless looks down at Hiccup for a moment then returns his gaze to the Energy Freeze. The dragon and Hiccup lock eyes and for a single second the world seems to slow until Hiccup lets out a blood curling scream and his eyes roll back into his head, his body going limp.

"NO!" Astrid screams as Toothless roars in anger.

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Astrid grabs the nearest weapon and leaps to her feet running towards the Energy Freeze. Call it instinct or crazy but Astrid feels in her gut that this dragon cast this upon HIccup and _it is going to pay._

Toothless covers Hiccup's body with his own and watches Astrid run towards the Energy Freeze preparing to leap onto the dragon himself.

All miss as Fishlegs's eyes pop with understanding and he runs towards the dragon leaping between Astrid and the Energy Freeze with a pace a Speed Stinger would've been proud with. "Don't!" He protests grabbing Astrid's arm preventing her from shoving the sword through their enemy.

"Get out of the way." Astrid says through gritted teeth.

"No, Astrid stop!" Fishlegs shouts and looks up at the Energy Freeze for a moment before meeting the girl's eyes, "The only way we can save Hiccup is by draining the dragon's poison and making him drink it or he is going to die!"

000o000

Viggo looks up as a loud ' _clang'_ and a few _'thumps'_ ring outside his cell door. Ryker steps into view and grabs the cell doors ripping them off the hinges and tossing it to the side. Viggo gets to his feet and looks at his older brother. "I assume you have a plan, then." Viggo says as he walks towards Ryker.

The older of the two nods gruffly and puts a hand on Viggo's shoulder walking forward. "I do," Ryker answers.

They track through the halls passing unconscious Berkians along the way before meeting up with Rykers group of five men. "Good, as do I." Viggo says and Ryker looks at him for a moment.

"You had a plan to get out of there the whole time?" Ryker asks dubiously. The group leaves the jail house and starts to move towards the docks where a Dragon Hunter boat is.

"No," Viggo admits softly, "but I have figured out how to put an end to the dragon riders. Without a leader they will crumple," he says adn Ryker nods looking behind them again.

A scream echoes from the forest and Viggo flinches slightly looking up at Ryker, "Yours?"

"Yup."

The docks are empty and they reach the boat without a problem. "What exactly did you do?" Viggo asks looking back at Ryker for once, his gaze impressed.

"Well, I gave a ransom note and Stoick called a meetin'." Ryker answers with a shrug. Viggo's eyes widen with surprise before he climbs onto the boat. After relaying a few commands to the soldiers the Dragon Hunter boat as quickly as it had appeared disappears into the night.

"You caught Hiccup then?" Viggo asks. Ryker huffs.

"He's the diversion for those riders."

"I see. And the Energy Freeze?"

"...Dunno. It escaped with that NIght Fury."

"Well," Viggo says with a small roll of his eyes, "I think you've made lots of progress, then. I came up with a plan however, like I said before the riders will fall without a leader; but we simply can't take Hiccup right now."

"What do you intend to do then?" Ryker asks.

Viggo smiles. "I'm putting a bounty on his head, once we have him then we'll decide. Set course for our base, I have preparations to make." Viggo says and Ryker nods turning to his soldiers echoing the command.

"Soon," Viggo says softly towards the hazy blur of Berk behind them, "soon Hiccup Haddock, our game will be over."

000o000

"We have to drain the venom!" Fishlegs repeats with wild eyes towards the dragon behind them. Astrid's eyes widen and she backs up stealing a glance towards Hiccup again.

"Where is it!?" She demands looking up at the Energy Freeze.

"It's in the teeth, we need a bowl or something." Fishlegs says quickly and Astrid nods diving towards Snotlout standing a few feet away. She rips his helmet off his head and looks at the other two standing riders, Fishlegs and Snotlout.

Her head is starting to feel fuzzy and her vision fade but she forces herself to stay conscious, Hiccup is more important than if she feels dizzy. "On three you guys slam the dragon onto the helmet, one," she chants and Fishlegs and SNotlout narrow their eyes looking at the hissing dragon.

"Two,"

The Energy Freeze hisses and snaps its tail forward to swipe them off their feet-

"Three!"

Fishlegs, Astrid and Snotlout move forward as a blur and the tail misses by a long shot. Snotlout and Fishlegs leap towards its jaws and slam the upper root into Snotlout's helmet. The dragon howls in pain and hisses angrily as the contact makes the purple blue liquid leak from it's throat into the helmet.

A second passes, then two, three...the dragon with a cry of anger shoves Fishlegs and Snotlout off of it and leaps into the air diving over the riders and heading towards the clouds, never to be seen again. Maybe, to find somewhere nice and warm to settle down for the rest of it's life but the rider's will never know.

Astrid lets out a gasp looking down at the venom in Snotlout's helmet. Then, she moves forward towards Hiccup (staggering more like) and falls to her knees next to him.

Toothless moves so she can roll him over and grab his shoulders pulling him into a sitting position leaning against her legs. He isn't breathing, is pale and looks gaunt and sickly. Astrid's lips purse in worry. Her chest is aching deeply but she does her best to ignore it, again, and looks back at Fishlegs and Snotlout.

Then, silently crossing her fingers she lifts the helmet to Hiccup's lips and forces the liquid down his throat.

One second passes,

Then another

And another

Four,

Five,

Six…

Nothing.

Astrid's breath comes out as a leveled choked sob and her head bows as she tosses Snotlout's helmet to the side and gently holds HIccup in her arms. "Why did it have to be you, dragon boy?" Astrid whispers softly, then her expression hardens and she grabs him by the shoulders shaking him back and forth, "WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO A WORLD WITHOUT YOU IN IT!? HICCUP HADDOCK WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!? I HATE YOU!"

The twins and Heather sit up slowly looking in Astrid's direction through their hazy, fogging vision. "WHY!?" Astrid screams again and shakes his shoulders one more time before her adrenaline runs short her breath catches and her head lowers. She grips his hand tightly as if squeezing it hard enough will make his heart beat again."Don't leave me…"

Astrid's eyes squeeze shut and her lips purse parting enough only to release one word, "Please."

Astrid's eyes rip open in surprise as she feels a faint squeeze back in her hand. "H-hiccup?" She chokes looking at him with hope. His eyes open faintly to look at her and Toothless's ears perk.

Hiccup's chest heaves a ragged breath and he whispers, "I'm here."

Astrid gives a laugh of happiness and Toothless leaps towards Hiccup covering him in saliva. Hiccup groans and weakly shoves at his head opening his eyes, the color having returned to it's normal green.

Astrid tackles him in a hug and Hiccup winces, "Ah, Astrid you're crushing me," he groans and she pulls away laughing.

"Sorry," she manages to gasp between laughs.

He looks at Astrid and her bleeding cut his lips pursing with concern, "I'm sorry," he says quietly then looks at the other riders who have managed to shove themselves into sitting positions, "What was that thing?" He groans and looks over at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs looks at him for a moment before tapping his chin with thought, "It's called the Energy Freeze and the Book of Dragons and Bork's notes recall it being a dragon that lives in cold places. Part of the Strike Class. The most unusual thing about the dragon was it's peculiar way it was able to inject its venom into its victims and bring out their inner rage and control them through it. The only way to cure it is to drink the venom and counteract it before the person slips into a raged insanity or death." Fishlegs says and Hiccup winces again holding a hand to his ribs.

"Where'd it go?" He asks looking around them for a moment.

Toothless growls, immediately catching onto his rider's intentions. Astrid is a second later, "Hiccup, we are _not_ training that thing-" she starts and Hiccup opens his mouth to protest, "-or taking the venom and studying it. I don't know about you but I've had enough of that stuff."

Hiccup sighs, snaps his jaw shut and rests a hand on Toothless's head, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go find Gothi."

000o000

Astrid looks up from her bed in surprise as a door creaks. After the twins and Heather managed to get their sight straight again, they dragged Hiccup and his broken ribs onto Toothless and helped him and Astrid through the woods towards the village.

Stoick was overjoyed and enraged as they learned Viggo is gone. All in all the last few days had been pretty crazy. Astrid's stomach is feeling better but she could still see the guilt that flashed through Hiccup's eyes when he looked at the bandages around her middle no matter how much she assured it was okay.

Snapping back to the present, Astrid's jaw nearly drops as Hiccup walks into the room Toothless at his side. "What are you doing out of bed-how did you get out of bed?" Astrid hisses looking at him with shock. Stoick had been watching him unblinkingly since they got back into the village a few days prior.

"I'm stubborn." He answers with a shrug before he and Toothless shared a look, "I wanted to...well…" he trails off and bites his lip before taking something off of his dragon's back and hands it to her. Astrid's eyes widen.

It's an axe with ribbons wound around the hilt and the axe blade. Perfectly balanced and felt right in her hands. Her axe hadn't made it out of the fight and Astrid had been a little more devastated than she'd shared. Hiccup looks at his feet, "I'm sorry,"

Astrid's mouth can't seem to work and she drops the axe leaning forward and grabs Hiccup's shirt pulling him towards her in a kiss. Time stops as they embrace and Astrid realizes how true her statement is. She can't imagine a world without HIccup in it and if she has any say in it, Astrid won't.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I cant believe its done. :D Have you guys heard, THE TRAILER CAME OUT FOR RTTE SEASON 4 AND I AM SO EXCITED I CANT BREATHE RIGHT! *Clears throat* I mean, the trailer is nice. 8 days till season 4! :), um yeah.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FOR READING THIS! :D**


End file.
